Super Smash Bros Advanced
by shadowgamer75
Summary: My new smash bros series Note- no Goku
1. Prologue

**Super Smash bros Advanced prologue**

Hello everyone, you might have gathered that I will write a prologue explaining explain my series when starting a new one.  
This series is about a game series called Super Smash Bros.

All characters from brawl will be appearing apart from Toon Link plus the Villager, Wii Fit Trainer and Mega Man from Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS.  
There will be more third party characters such as Bomber Man, Pac Man and Steve from Minecraft and some characters that i think would make great characters or fighters quite nicely and finally the other characters which make up the supporting characters.

There might be even some surprises I don't we will see what happens

Notes- There will be no anime, cartoon characters; the characters that I've added are ones that I think work well in my story and finally you as the readers will not be able to suggest characters like Goku because he's not a video game character


	2. Subspace Game-over

**Super Smash Bros Advanced- Subspace ****Game-over**  


Two years ago the heroes destroyed Tabuu, after this the villains escaped and now attend meeting only for villains.

**Villan Headquaters-  
**Bowser, Gannondorf, Wario and King Dedede all were a part of the attack on the worlds and pawns for Tabuu.

"We were just a set up for that lying manipulative bastard" said Gannondorf  
"We've heard this so many times so while boring us with the story why don't you do something about this" Wolf  
"I agree it wasn't Tabuu's fault it was those heroes" said King Dedede  
"Like you all I've had enough of our enemy's that blue hedgehog is going to die by the end of the week" said Dr Eggman  
"Dr Eggman sir that's a little much isn't it" said Bowser Jr  
"My dear Jr I don't think it is for too long we,ve had every punishment under sun thanks to those heroes" said Dr Eggman  
"Then what do you suggest we do" said Waluigi  
"We one by one destroy and kill Mario and the others" said Dr Eggman  
"Fools don't you think we've all tried this before" said Mewtwo  
"Well you are forgetting that i have a ship orbiting the earth ready to launch hell for the heroes" said Dr Eggman  
"If you say its that easy well why not" said King  
"Yes lets join forces" said Bowser

After a bit more consulting the other villains agreed, in their mind the heroes would be dead by the end of the week, the team consisted of Dr Eggman, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario, Waluigi, Gannondorf, King Dedede, Wolf, King and Mewtwo.

**A few hours later and the hero stadium-**

Toad and Pit were squaring off against each other in a match similar to that of Mario and Kirby's two years ago.  
Every so often the heroes liked to get together to have friendly fights, Toadsworth was the commentator.

"Welcome everybody to today's exciting match we have Kid Icarus himself Pit and one of Peach's loyal subjects Toad" Toadsworth

The crowd went wild as the the two heroes entered the stadium, after the debrief the fight begun but it was quickly interrupted by a large grey canister.  
It broke open to revel Dino Piranha who smashed his large tail into Pit and Toad sending them flying, Mario and Kirby ran onto the battlefield to try and beat the Dino sized piranha plant, Mario ran around the back of Dino and grabbed his tail while Kirby distracted Dino.  
The piranha plant wasn't having any off it he swished his tail around sending the other two heroes flying.  
Just as Mario and Kirby had been sent flying Eggman egg ship came into view.

"Hello my name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik this stadium is now mine" said Dr Eggman

The spectators couldn't do anything about it and left, Toadsworth ran all the way back to the castle to raise the alarm and declare Mario and the others dead or that's what he thought.


	3. The Animal Village

**Super Smash Bros Advanced- The Animal village  
**Last time the villains led by Dr Eggman started to move out on their plan to kill the heroes, they successfully killed Mario, Kirby, Pit and Toad or so they thought.

Mario woke up in the middle of a desert sweating he looked around he couldn't find anyone, he walked for some time before seeing some trees in the distance these were palm tress.  
Mario didn't seem so hot anymore he ran and ran till he got to the palm trees, in the middle of the trees was a big lagoon, Mario didn't think twice before jumping into the lagoon.  
After a while Mario got out and sat on the bank.

"Hello there traveler" said a voice  
"Hi I'm Mario" said Mario getting up  
"I'm Sahara I'm a interior designer i mostly work on houses in the animal village" said Sahara  
"I've heard of it isn't that where there's lots of animal and really cool houses" said Mario  
"Yes I don't live there i live at the most westerly station that runs to the animal village" said Sahara  
"Oh" said Mario  
"I'm going there right now wanna come" said Sahara  
"Sure" said Mario as his stomach rumbled

The two friends set off to the station, the station was non like Mario had seen before it was very smart at one end of the station was a tunnel and the other was a shed and turn table.

"Come on Mario our train is nearly here" said Sahara  
"Great" said Mario

They entered the station to see Porter the Monkey who looked after all the stations.

"Hello Sahara and you must be Mario i'm a big fan" said Porter  
"Porter is fanatic and loves all video game characters out of animal crossing" said Sahara  
"Oh awesome well Porter it's great to meet you" said Mario  
"He said my name please sign this Mario" said Porter as he jumped over his desk and ran over to a locker  
"Whats this" said Mario as he was handed a book  
"It's a book with lots of pictures of video game characters sign your picture" said Porter  
"Sure" said Mario as he signed the picture  
"Eekk eekk the trains here" said Porter  
"Great come on Mario" said Sahara

Sahara and Mario got onto the train and set off to the animal village, meanwhile high above New Pork City; an Eggman military ship came into view.  
Samus was inside a cargo crate on the ship.

"Any other life forms in this hanger" said Samus to her computer  
"Scanning scanning" said the computer  
"Come on" said Samus  
"Finished scanning just one life form" said the computer  
"Ridley" said Samus  
"Yes the life form is Ridley" said the computer

Samus brook out and started to look around quickly triggering an alarm; turning on the hanger lights revealing Ridley chained up, the creature screeched at his arch nemesis.

"Stole away in hanger one" said a voice as a load bang came from behind the hanger door

Samus acted quickly by strapping a control devise around Ridley's neck, this calmed him down.  
Samus was then able to cut the chains without being thrown around the room by Ridley.

"Stand down life form" said a man with a pistol who was the squad leader  
"I don't think so boys" said Samus pointing her laser cannon  
"Mam under the laws of the military we ask you to stand down" said the squad leader  
"Again I don't think I can" said Samus

The soldiers crowed round but couldn't stand up to Ridley, the men were thrown all over the room knocking crates over.  
A large cryogenic status tube fell over smashing, a large cloud of steam rose from the tube and a boy slowly stood up.

"Control project X" said the squad leader  
"Is that Mega Man" said Samus  
"Yes or project X as our sponsor calls it" said the squad leader  
"Who is your sponsor" asked Samus  
"Dr Ivo Robotnik" said the squad leader  
"Eggman" said Samus  
"Yes that's the man" said the squad leader

Mega Man's mind hadn't been wiped so he knew what had happened, he knew Samus and decided to team with her.  
The two metal warriors knocked out the squad and then escaped through the hanger door on Ridley, Mario was just getting off the train; Sahara told Mario to go to the Roost up on main street.  
There he'd be able to get a drink and a snack, Mario wondered around seeing all sorts of animals before coming to the roost, he opened the door and walked inside he could see a Dog and a Raccoon talking and behind the desk was a Pigeon.

"Hello there I'm Brewster would you like a coffee" asked Brewster  
"I'm Mario and yes i'd love a cup" said Mario  
"It's great to meet to meet you would you like to try my special blend" asked Brewster  
"Sure" said Mario  
"Please drink up before it becomes cold" said Brewster

Mario walked up to the table where the Dog and the Raccoon were talking.

"Hello I'm wondering where I can find the mayor or somebody" said Mario as he sat down  
"He's coming to meet us about new residents in town" said the Dog  
"Wait Isabelle that's Mario" said the Raccoon  
"It is welcome to the animal village I'm Isabelle the sectary" said Isabelle  
"And i'm local business owner Tom Nook" said Tom  
"And I'm Nate the mayor of this town" said a voice

Mario turned around to see a young boy standing behind him.

"Nate this is Mario he's looking for you" said Isabelle  
"Oh okay well Mario what can I do for you" said Nate

Mario explained that he needed to get back to the mushroom kingdom, Nate thought about it and decided to help his new friend out.  
After some preparation Mario and Nate started the long trip to the mushroom kingdom.

Will Mario and Nate make it too the Mushroom Kingdom?


	4. The Snake and the Falcon

**Super Smash bros Advance- The Snake and The Falcon**

Solid Snake was a super solider and clone, this Snake was on his last few days and enjoying how he could by drinking deer and watching football in his flat.

"How long till I collapse" said Snake to himself checking a reader on his arm "three days this is bull crap"

Then he heard some commotion outside, Snake walked over to his window and looked out.  
Egg Robots, Goomba's, Kritters and Octoroks were invading the suburbs of New Pork City, Snake ran into his room and got his uniform out of his draws.

"Time to send you back to who you came from" said Snake

Snake held off the creatures but was struggling he had drunk a little to much, then from further down the street a loud jet plane came closer and closer.  
Snake was soon able to see who it was.

"Captain Falcon" said Snake  
"Snake what a surprise" shouted Captain Falcon as he jumped out of his racer  
"Lets do this" said Snake grabbing his gun from his weapon bag

The Snake and the Falcon quickly managed to beat the minions and decided to join forces, the two went to a near by medical center and got Snake some headache pills and carried on towards the outskirts of the city.  
A few blocks down Pikachu and Jigglypuff were looking for Pikachu's son Pichu; the tiny mouse Pokemon had got separated some way back.

"Pika Pika" said Pikachu (I shouldn't have let him out of my site  
"Jiggly Jiggly" said Jigglypuff hugging her friend (You know what he's like)  
"Pika Pikachu" whimpered Pikachu (I promised Sparks I'd look after him)

Pikachu nicknamed Pixie and a Raichu nicknamed Sparks were probably the best couple in the clan, Pikachu and Raichu were expecting when there life's were turned upside down by a group of Houndoom.  
During the fight Sparks was brutally killed and left Pikachu with a baby, Pikachu and best friend Jigglypuff raised Pichu by themselves.  
Pichu was cheeky and liked to adventure but the two normally had found him by now.

"Jigglypuff" said Jigglypuff (He's probably back in the forest eating apples are something)  
"Pikachu" nodded Pikachu (Yes it's better than looking around here)

The two friends set of in search of Pichu, but as they got to the edge of the forest they were met with danger.  
Houndoom the same Houndoom that had attacked that night.

"Pika" shouted Pikachu (Houndoom)  
"Grrrrr" snarled Houndoom (Pixie how nice to see you)  
"Pikachu" shouted Pikachu (Get out of our way)  
"Rrrrrr" growled Houndoom (No you battle us if you win you can go on your way)  
"Jiggly" noaded Jigglypuff  
"Pikachu" said Pikachu in agreement (Yes bring it on)

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were gonna face the leader and one Houndoom that had one of its horns broken off.  
Pikachu started with Quick Attack while Jigglypuff used Double Slap, the two Houndoom used Over Heat this hit both Pikachu and Jigglypuff but they got back up.  
Pikachu tried Thunder Shock this hit the Houndoom with the broken horn and Jigglypuff used Hyper Voice which hit the leader.  
The two Houndoom made rookie mistakes by using a further three Over Heat's making the last one nothing more than a Ember.  
Pikachu dug into the ground while Jigglypuff started to sing this put both Houndoom to sleep and allowing Pikachu to use Dig and win them the match.

The other Houndoom werent happy and started to get closer.  
Samus and Mega Man had watched this from above.

"I think we should help them out" said Mega Man  
"Yes lets" said Samus directing Ridley down to the ground

The Houndoom saw Ridley coming closer to the ground and ran for it.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu (Yeah you better run)  
"Jigglypuff" said Jigglypuff (Pikachu look behind us)

Pikachu turned around to see Samus.

"Pika Pikachu" said Pikachu (Samus)  
"Jigglypuff" said Jigglypuff (You know him)  
"Pika" said Pikachu (Her)

Samus managed to tell Pikachu all about Mega Man and Ridley and offered the two Pokemon a place on their team.  
Meanwhile with Snake and Captain Falcon they had set up camp and were planing their root to source the problem.

**Team check-**  
Mario, Villager  
Snake, Captain Falcon  
Samus, Mega Man, Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Ridley


End file.
